1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a supporting device, more particularly to an adjustable supporting device for a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional display device 300 that includes a display panel 31, a supporting member 33 for supporting the display panel 31, and a coupling member 32 connected to the display panel 31 and coupled pivotally to the supporting member 33. Referring to FIG. 2, the supporting member 33 includes a stationary outer tube 331, a movable rod body 333, and a spiral spring 38. The rod body 333 is movably extended into the outer tube 331 and is in friction engagement with the outer tube 331. The rod body 333 has an upper portion (not shown) coupled to the coupling member 32, and a lower portion 334 formed with an inner recess 335 and a radial passage groove 336 that is communicated with the inner recess 335. The spiral spring 38 has a coupling portion 383 that engages an engaging groove 332 formed in an upper end of the outer tube 331, and a spiral portion 381 disposed in the inner recess 336. As such, the spiral spring 38 provides a biasing force such that an equilibrium state among the biasing force, a friction force between the outer tube 331 and the rod body 333, and the combined weight of the display panel 31 and the rod body 333 can be achieved so as to maintain the rod body 333 at a desired extended position relative to the outer tube 331.
However, since the spiral spring 38 is not positioned in the inner recess 336, the spiral spring 38 easily wobbles during adjustment of the height of the display panel 31 such that smooth sliding movement of the rod body 333 cannot be ensured, thereby resulting in inconvenience during use.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable supporting device which can overcome the aforesaid drawback associated with the prior art.
According to the present invention, there is provided an adjustable supporting device for a display panel. The adjustable supporting device comprises:
a stationary supporting member having a lower base portion, and an upper tube portion disposed uprightly on the lower base portion and extending in a first direction, the upper tube portion having an upper end, a lower end connected to the lower base portion, and an inner surface;
a movable rod member movably extended into the upper tube portion and in friction engagement with the upper tube portion, the rod member including a rod body that has an upper portion adapted to be coupled to the display panel, and a lower portion formed with an inner recess and a radial passage groove communicated with the inner recess, and a mounting cap mounted on the lower portion and cooperating with the inner recess so as to confine a receiving space that is accessible through the passage groove; and
a biasing member having a straight coupling portion passing through the passage groove in the rod body and coupled to the inner surface of the upper tube portion of the stationary supporting member, and a spiral portion connected to the coupling portion and disposed in the receiving space, the biasing member providing a biasing force such that an equilibrium state among the biasing force, a friction force between the stationary supporting member and the movable rod member, and the combined weight of the display panel and the movable rod member is achieved so as to maintain the movable rod member at a desired extended position between upper and lower limit positions relative to the tube portion of the stationary supporting member;
wherein the mounting cap is formed with a positioning unit for positioning the spiral portion of the biasing member in the receiving space so as to prevent the spiral portion of the biasing member from wobbling in a second direction transverse to the first direction.